


Still In Love

by lostinthesounds



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Happy Ending, Speculation, set in season 4, slightly happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: With the cold air hitting her face at all angles, and a mind full of possible resolutions, Chloe finally felt like she had someone to confide in when she had trouble understanding divinity. The priest didn’t even ask for Lucifer’s name, and he seemed to know exactly what to say.Chloe feels lost after time spent apart from Lucifer, she’s longing for their relationship to rebuild. It’s the only reason why she ends up talking to Father Kinley, a priest at the church where one of her previous cases led her to, and he seems to know what he’s doing.A surprising twist of events leads Chloe to answer a phone call that changes everything she thought she knew. She messed up big time.





	1. When You Walked Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is probably going to be a long authors note but I just wanted to say some things, so hopefully you’ll sit back and read! 
> 
> 1) this is pure speculation of some spoilers (from the cast themselves about new characters) for season 4. Most likely, none of my plot points will relate to the new season so please dismiss any non canon details! 
> 
> 2) all rights for these characters of course belong to the show, but my interpretations are different sometimes. 
> 
> 3) hope you guys enjoy my take on Father Kinley and how he will impact our favorite characters and ship. Happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She accepted who he truly was a while ago, she just hasn’t done anything about how and if that changes how they act around eachother. Chloe had no idea on how to answer those questions on her own, both of them have been hesitant to reach out and she’s starting to pine for a man who won’t even talk to her.

In the beginning, it was the hardest to understand for Chloe. She had been putting together pieces of the puzzle in her mind for months, only after seeing Lucifer vanish into mid-air to find Pierce had it finally clicked. Even then, it didn’t make sense. She had convinced herself that the metaphors were amusing as she never judged Lucifer for using them, but had no idea that he was entirely honest with her. 

 

She wasn’t honest with herself. If she actually was being true to herself, Chloe could’ve treated him better. She knows that she could’ve easily believed him, thought of him as the Devil from the second she met him. But she didn’t, and she chose to be tough and stubborn with someone who meant so much to her. It’s been seven months since she’s last seen Lucifer, and she missed so many opportunities to reach out. She could’ve called and waited for him to pick up and they would talk for hours about how to move forward, how to live with knowing the truth. 

 

It was a long shot, but Chloe would do anything to make it normal again. As she walked the halls of the precinct by herself, the echos and conversations were loud enough to drown her thoughts about how different it was without Lucifer by her side. She could’ve done so much to show him how much she cared, how she wasn’t scared anymore, but she didn’t know what to say. 

 

She was in love with the Devil, the ruler of Hell, the place she’s always thought didn’t exist. The place where she wouldn’t want any person of her family to end up, and Lucifer had molded to be apart of her life so he was _included_. 

 

Now, she was lost. 

 

She didn’t know if Lucifer would want her back — knowing exactly how close they were to becoming a couple, how close she was to calling him _her’s_ — or if he returned back home. The home he despised, she remembered from the apparent stories he would tell her, that God had truly banished him to the depths of the world. That’s where he burned his face, where he thought he was a monster meant to punish people for a living, where he didn’t have anybody to love. 

 

She felt horrible, about everything that happened. _If only she chose to believe him_. Chloe still knew how important she was to Lucifer, and she hid behind her discomfort and anxiety for months. She hated herself for it. 

 

That’s how she managed to put aside her thoughts about the worst possible outcome and left Trixie with her mother for the night and went to Church. She just had to let go of her worries and try to understand her life again. She was never one to attend on Sunday masses as a child; her family never encouraged to go on holidays either, but maybe trying to speak to _someone_ who knew Lucifer for longer, she would get help. 

 

Afterall, it held a lot of memories that she wasn’t fond of. Her father’s funeral and memorial, the case that involved a angry Lucifer who was experiencing grief for the first time in a long time, and miserable kids from a orphanage. It seemed like so long ago, but two years was nothing. 

 

It sounded like a failed plan already but it didnt matter. All that mattered to Chloe was trying to get Lucifer back. She wants to understand her future with Lucifer in it, an active part and by her side. She accepted who he truly was a while ago, she just hasn’t done anything about how and if that changes how they act around eachother. Chloe had no idea on how to answer those questions on her own, both of them have been hesitant to reach out and she’s starting to pine for a man who won’t talk to her. 

 

It was mutual, she decided. 

 

She had to do something. 

 

“You look deep in thought.” A voice says from behind her, “Is everything okay?” 

 

Chloe turns to see a man dressed in a white robe with a green shawl across his shoulders, a gold cross adorned on the front. She lifts her hands from resting on the bench in front of her and drops them to her side, “I’m okay but thank you for asking.” 

 

She pulls herself up from kneeling awkwardly, and folds the cushion back in its place. The priest sits next to her, and Chloe realizes that nobody else was in the church. How long was she here? 

 

“You would feel better if you talked to someone.” He gestured, a soft smile grows on his face when he looks down at his attire. “I understand this must be intimidating for some people, but I promise I’m easy to talk to.” 

 

Chloe glares at him, shifting her body slightly to be a few more inches away from him. He may be a priest, but she didn’t want to be so close to him. He was already so intrigued in her problems, and from what her friend Ella would tell her occasionally, the Church was there for you to let go of any negativity. So she tries to allow herself to relax, “It’s really complicated.” 

 

“I’ll try and help—“ His words drag out as he tries to think of a good way to ask for her name, and Chloe tells him quickly. 

 

“It’s Chloe, my name is Chloe Decker.” 

 

Something in his eyes seem to shine as his mouth twitches to try and keep a smile from forming, but she _noticed_. She tries to keep a straight face, keeping her assumptions to herself. 

 

“Can I call you Chloe?” 

 

She nods slowly, “Sure, what’s the harm behind that? Right?” She looks up at the older man, “I apologize if I’m being tense, I’ve never talked to a priest before.” 

 

“I’m Father Kinley,” He says, folding his large robe over his legs, “You don’t have to worry about apologizing, I’m just glad you wanted to talk to me because I’m sure God is right here with us.” 

 

Chloe stiffens, “Of course.” 

 

Father Kinley doesn’t let silence take over them for much longer, “It looked like you were praying pretty hard before. What’s on your mind?” 

 

She takes a deep breath, “It’s about someone I used to work with, a partner of mine.” 

 

“Did you get romantically involved with eachother?” He pauses, “At any time?” 

 

Chloe fights herself on saying yes, but it would be on the verge of lying. They kissed a few times, and she still feels the way her heart beats faster with his name being mentioned. It didn’t mean anything if it was still an _almost_. 

 

“No, we didn’t.” _We were so close_. 

 

“You care for him a lot it seems, and you’re hurting because of him.” Father Kinley suggests, his head tilting to try and find her gaze when Chloe is hesitant to look up. “My best guess is that you two left off on the wrong foot.” 

 

“You wouldn’t be wrong about that.” 

 

She almost felt the need to laugh, or snicker. They were both left unbalanced without the other, and she’s left wondering if God really did illustrate her own birth to eventually meet with Lucifer. 

 

It’s insane, but at this point, it made so much sense that her head started to spin in circles. Could his father really be that cruel? 

 

“You wanna know something, Chloe?” He questions, a soft tone to his voice. It’s comforting to say the least, and Chloe thinks he’s probably calmed the minds of dozens of people like her. She nods and looks up, “Forgiveness is a powerful thing.” 

 

“It makes sense” Chloe says, letting the words sink in. “It allows you to let someone back into your life, the guilt left in the past.” 

 

“If you’re having trouble letting whoever this is back into your life, you have to think back to the good times you’ve shared together. Think back to the feelings you had, the trust you instilled in them. If you can’t find anything to outweigh the bad things they did to you then you can’t forgive them.” A serious tone to Father Kinley’s voice leaves her speechless, and she’s left in somewhat of a trance of her mistakes. He was right. 

 

“That’s the thing,” Chloe finally responds with a low voice, “I don’t think he knew what he was doing. It’s my fault.” 

 

“How so?” 

 

“He never lied to me, and it was my fault for not believing him. He was honest and caring, and I thought it was fake. It’s been eating me up inside for months and I couldn’t take it anymore. I want to see him so bad, he’s in my dreams and it’s like I’m _yearning_ for him at this point.” 

 

Chloe let’s out a sigh, not realizing the emotional toll on her body. Her shoulders were slumped, looking around the empty church with a priest sat next to her who’s only trying to help fix her problems and she doesn’t want to let herself think of anyone but Lucifer. Her heart was beating fast, waiting for a response from a man who looks like he would know the answer to everything. If anything, she knows that a priest would try their best to channel their empathy into someone else’s situation, and she needs that. 

 

“You told me that you never had a relationship with him?” Father Kinley questions, but he’s smiling. “But you want one with him, I assume.” 

 

“It was always complicated, but I did want something _real_ with him. I do want that still.” She answers. 

 

“Then you try your hardest to get him back.” His hand squeezes one of her’s loosely, and suddenly Chloe can’t think straight. “This is clearly messing with you Chloe, and you care about him too much to let him go.” 

 

She looks away from him, tries to distract herself with any other troubles of her life. Things have been different without him around, and she doesn’t want that anymore. This is the most advice she’d ever gotten, so she takes it all with a heavy heart. She has to listen to someone. Her eyes focus on the darkness shining through the stained glass windows, and she shoots up in her seat as she realizes how dark it had gotten. 

 

“It’s getting late, isn’t it?” 

 

She turns to Father Kinley’s voice and stares, he’s standing outside of her row and glanced across the entirety of his Church. She feels obligated to say, “I’m sorry for keeping you here if you had planned to go home.” 

 

“Don't worry about it.” He says just as she finishes her sentence, and Chloe shuts up because he seemed okay with it. “Even when I’m not preaching to a crowd of people who believe in what _he_ says, it’s still my duty to help someone out...to give them faith.” 

 

“Okay that makes me feel a bit better after all of this.” Chloe nervously laughs as she gets up, she reaches for her coat that’s next to her and slips it on. “Thank you for the conversation, it helped.” 

 

Father Kinley nods, “I’m glad it helped you, and if you ever need to talk to me again. I’m always here.” 

 

Chloe takes a few seconds to think about it. She felt lighter than she had in months and less of a burden on her shoulders from Lucifer being gone, the reality he brought to her life didn’t look like it would change anything. She side steps to get out of the row she was sitting in, and responds. “I’ll come back if I need help or someone to talk to, have a good night Father Kinley.”  

 

He waves as she reaches the double doors to the Church, “You too.” 

 

With the cold air hitting her face at all angles, and a mind full of possible resolutions, Chloe finally felt like she had someone to confide in when she had trouble understanding divinity. The priest didn’t even ask for Lucifer’s name, and he seemed to know exactly what to say. 


	2. Waiting To Be Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What things?” Maze demands, bringing the glass to her lips. Her jaw is clenching but she tries her best not to show it, she shouldn’t be angry. She swallows, “Are you talking with a priest about Lucifer? _Out of all people?_ ”

Chloe’s hand freezes on the door knob as she hears a voice call out loudly, she hadn’t been expecting any company. It was well past ten, and it was late even for her mother. 

 

“Look at what we have here,” The person teases lightly, and Chloe recognizes the high pitched sensual voice instantly. “Was the detective coming back from a wild night out?” 

 

She opens the door fully, and steps into her house without even looking at Maze who sounded closer than she anticipated. 

 

“Maze, I wasn’t having sex with anyone so _please_ ,” She pauses to finally glance at the slightly younger — possibly way older — woman who had her feet propped up on the arm rests of her sofa and leaned back. Chloe was just looking out for Trixie, “Don’t imply anything like that with my child possibly asleep.” Her brows furrow, “She is asleep right?” 

 

“The little demon is out like a light.” 

 

Chloe feels her whole body stiffen and she can’t move. She knows that Maze doesn’t mean it literally, but knowing what she _knew_ now; it didn’t ease any irrational thoughts from entering into her mind. One of her closest friends was a demon from Hell, who took immense enjoyment in hurting people for answers and for basic terms, the woman didn’t even have a soul. 

 

“Sometimes I forget that you know that Lucifer and I weren’t lying to you,” Maze blurts out, but there’s a hint of softness to her voice that makes Chloe believe that she means it. Friends wouldn’t lie to eachother, she understands. “You could relax Decker, you’re in safe hands and I’m still your friend.” 

 

Chloe knows that Maze had been spending a lot of time with Linda, and it made sense because they were always good friends for eachother but she can forget that Maze never really got to channel how she felt. She remembers when Lucifer had been so upset when Maze wouldn’t answer his calls or requests because she felt so neglected from the people who mattered most to her, and human emotions can be a lot to handle. (She knows that first hand.) 

 

She wasn’t as close with Maze as she was with Lucifer, but she knows that talking with her could possibly help her find the courage to go to Lucifer. After a few weeks of talking with Father Kinley at the Church, she realized that she would need to convince herself that Lucifer is just scared to see her in person after revealing his Devil face to her. If he’s scared, he won’t come back. Chloe just needs a push from someone close to him so that she could get past her own fears and make him feel comfortable again. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad to see you Maze,” Chloe says with a reassuring smile and sets her coat down on a kitchen chair, “But I didn’t expect to see you back here.” 

 

She didn’t want to give off the wrong impression, she hadn’t seen Maze in her house for a few months. 

 

Maze sits up and leans back into the cushion instead and hums in reply, “I wanted to apologize to Trixie.” 

 

It was simple, but it made Chloe’s heart swell as a mother. She thinks back to how heartbroken her daughter had been when Maze had lost her temper with Dan and targeted Trixie to let out her emotions, how much she had been crying. Initially, it was shocking to see how close Trixie had gotten with Maze but Chloe could’ve seen right away that the older woman would’ve done anything to make sure she was safe. That’s all she could ask for from a friend, and she has it with Maze. 

 

“How did that go?” 

 

Chloe talks loud enough so that Maze could hear her as she goes to the kitchen to grab a wine bottle. It was red wine, her personal favorite. She also knows that Maze would drink any type of alcohol so she doesn’t bother asking, and she grabs two glasses and makes her way over to her silent companion. 

 

“It went well, I think?” Maze finally says with the edge of her mouth turning into a small smile. She looked relieved, “I’m learning how to handle whatever my emotions are. Linda is helping me.” 

 

“I’m really happy that you talked to Trixie, I’m sure she appreciated it.” Chloe crossed her legs so that she was facing Maze. 

 

Maze’s eyes lit up when she sees the wine bottle and she grabs a cup from Chloe’s hand and waits for it to be opened, “I’m hoping she did, or it wouldn’t give her a good reason to crush my ribs with the hug she gave me.” 

 

She rolls her shoulder for dramatics and Chloe laughed as she twists open the bottle, “That’s funny, at least you know she means it.” 

 

Maze tilts her head in appreciation and suddenly blurts out, “So what were you doing? The _infamous_ Chloe Decker I know wouldn’t be out this late on a school night.” 

 

Chloe shurgs at first, not knowing how she should respond. She didn’t want to lie, especially to a woman with a abundance of knifes so she gives up and admits her secret. “I was talking with a priest at the Church, the one that I had a case on a few years ago.” 

 

“You’re having sex with a priest—“ 

 

Chloe slaps her shoulder, and she shakes her head when Maze expresses the sudden pain. “I told you I wasn’t doing anything like that, and the priest is way over his fifties.” 

 

“First I have your daughter hugging me so hard that she could’ve bruised my ribs and now you’re hitting me?” Maze teases lightly, still rubbing her shoulder with a smirk on her face. “I haven’t been a good influence on you guys.” 

 

“ _Maze_.” 

 

“Fine!” She stops with the jokes and sits up straighter, as her cup gets half filled with wine. “Why would you need to talk to those people?” 

 

“Look, I get that you’re not exactly the biggest fan—“ Maze snorts with amusement, she’s biting her tongue. “But  talking to a priest has really helped me figure out some things.” 

 

“What things?” Maze demands, bringing the glass to her lips. Her jaw is clenching but she tries her best not to show it, she shouldn’t be angry. She swallows, “Are you talking with a priest about Lucifer? _Out of all people_?” 

 

“Maze,” Chloe pleads, “I didnt know what to do. I was stuck in how to move forward and I just went to Church.”

 

Maze snarls, trying to keep her worry at bay. “ _Sure_ , go to church and talk with his dad about getting his son back into your life because that worked out so well for him.” 

 

“I needed help, and the priest is actually pretty insightful.” Chloe suggests. 

 

“You could’ve talked to him.” 

 

Chloe feels her body tense up, knowing _who_ she’s talking about. She avoids the subject, “I didn't think it would be a big deal.” 

 

“Did you mention Lucifer’s name?” 

 

Chloe hesitantly nods her head, taking a long sip of her wine because it was the first time she’s heard his name from someone so familiar to her, and it was normal. It reminded her of when they would disagree with something, and fight and avoid the other. It was childish, but she lets herself wish that Lucifer would be at her door the next morning with a frown and saying his apologies. But it won’t happen, because they haven’t seen eachother in seven months. 

 

“Did the priest say anything suspicious?” 

 

“No, he was normal.” 

 

“He wasn’t disgusted? Or terrified for his life?” Maze adds, “Did he want to kill Lucifer?” 

 

Chloe feels something stab at her heart and her throat feels tight, she would’ve caught onto that. She would’ve caught onto any weird behavior, with how determined she was. “He didn’t do anything but sit there and nod at my feelings, what’s up with you?” 

 

Maze sighs, rubbing a hand over her face because she was close to giving up. The human side takes over, and she’s leaning into Chloe with a low voice that she’s sure she’s never used before. “I have to protect him, I can’t let him get hurt.” 

 

“ _Why?_ ” Chloe gasps, feeling her chest cave with every breath she takes. Even if she hadn’t seen him in months, her heart still stops with every mention of him in danger. She feels the need to protect him too, she lov— 

 

“He doesn’t want to go back to Hell.” 

 

“He’s still here?” Chloe breathes out in a relief, not expecting to hear those words but she’s so glad she did. He hadn’t left her yet, he didn’t want to escape. “How is he?” 

 

Maze pulls back, “He’s the most vulnerable that he’s ever been, Chloe.” 

 

She looks at her confused, her brows furrowed tightly and she shakes her head quickly. _That can’t be_. Chloe wasn’t anywhere near Lux, or Lucifer himself. 

 

He can’t bleed, he shouldn’t be able to feel. “That’s not possible, I haven’t—“ 

 

Maze cuts her off and takes a final swing of the alcohol in her cup, “He doesn’t know how to ask for you, he’s letting himself go. He can’t stop thinking about you...” Her sentence trails off so that Chloe could finish it for her, knowing she would catch on. 

 

She does, “Since he cant stop thinking about me, he feels emotionally vulnerable and not physically.” 

 

“Bingo.” 

 

Chloe feels her eyes well up with tears but she blinks them back, “I still don’t know what to do, and I’m sorry but I’m listening to the priest, Father Kinley doesn’t want me to go back to him so fast.”  

 

Maze glares at her, “You’re listening to a stranger who follows his father’s wishes?” 

 

“He’s been the most helpful in telling me how to move on.” Chloe tilts her head up to keep her tears back, “How to get past the realization of Lucifer being someone I didn’t believe him to be.” 

 

“You feel alone?” Maze suggests, “I was a phone call away.” 

 

Chloe frowns, “I wanted to call you too but I’m _always_ not sure about how to get in touch with you guys.” 

 

“You miss him more.” Maze admits for her, when Chloe shakes her head softly but she keeps talking. “It’s okay Decker, I know you missed me too. You just love him, and as much as that _hurts_ me,”She jokes as reference to the beginning of their friendship, and Chloe finally laughs as her head falls onto Maze’s shoulder. 

 

“You need eachother, and that’s something he hasn’t experienced.” 

 

“He’s never fallen in love?” Chloe’s voice is muffled. 

 

“You’re the first one, that he’s truly fallen for.” Maze admits truthfully, knowing the relationship her and Lucifer have had since the start of his reign in Hell. In all truth be told, she was made for his company. “You hurt him, and I should kill you.” 

 

Chloe freezes, but Maze quickly backtracks. “I’m kidding. I happen to like your daughter a lot so I won’t do that to her, but I happen to know two idiots who won’t talk to eachother.” 

 

“I’m the idiot?” Chloe perks her head on Maze’s shoulder, amusement in her voice as she wants to lighten the mood. 

 

“One of them.” 

 

* * *

  _Earlier_

* * *

 

“Chloe?” Father Kinley questions, smiling wide when she walks through the doors to the church. “How are you?” 

 

“I’m doing well!” She responds, arms reaching behind her to slip her coat sleeves off of her shoulders. “I came to talk to you about a few things, if you don’t mind.” 

 

Father Kinley gestured his hands to the empty church, and laughs. “I clearly have nothing but time, so please come sit down.” 

 

Chloe finishes her walk down the aisle to the front of the alter, sitting next to the priest in one of the first rows. 

 

“It’s been a few days, what’s the problem now?” 

 

She takes a deep breath, “It’s something I’m having trouble deciding about. I wanna go see him, but I dont know if I should put him at risk if he’s still angry with me. I don’t wanna tip him off.” 

 

Father Kinley folds his hands together and asks, “Can I know his name?” 

 

She was always hesitant with this question because Lucifer was the Devil and the man next to her was a priest who strictly followed rules of God, and the Devil wasn’t exactly a respected name in a Church. She decides to let him know, tired herself of speaking in third person and avoiding her issues. 

 

“His name is Lucifer.” 

 

The priest doesn’t say anything, the silence seems to echo around the hall and she holds her breath. Was he going to leave? Was he going to banish her from Church? 

 

“That’s his actual name?” 

 

“He says it’s God given.” Chloe shrugs her shoulders to lead him into a path of lies, because she can’t tell anyone who he really was. She lets him think the first assumption, anything to make it sound off and unbelievable “I don’t believe him.” 

 

“Well, it’s what he thinks he is.” 

 

“You aren’t bothered? I mean, I don’t go to Church but I’ve been holding back on telling you his name because of your beliefs.” Chloe questions, curiousity getting the best of her. 

 

“It doesn’t matter what I believe.” He quickly responds, “It’s about what makes the person feel comfortable to live their every day life. It doesn’t bother me.” 

 

Father Kinley avoids her eyes, and she wonders about the truth behind his words. Does he believe her? She had no clue. Instead of pushing it, she brings up the original questions she had all throughout the week. Chloe doesn’t come to these sessions with a empty brain, her mind had been racing with thoughts since their first encounter. 

 

“Can I ask something?” 

 

“That’s what I’m here for.” 

 

“Yeah, _right_.” Chloe feels her cheeks get slightly warm with embarrassment for making a priest wait, but she continues. 

 

“How do you try to channel vulnerability with people?” She asks, obviously thinking of Lucifer and how she was the only person to make him feel vulnerable. 

 

Maybe it was her natual instinct to need evidence for a case, but earlier in the week, she had spent hours thinking about Lucifer and the possibility of him being vulnerable around other people. Is it hard for him? Does she need to be around so that he could feel things? Was she a problem for him? 

 

“It’s not something you could just have with another person.” Father Kinley explains, he scratches his white beard to try and think of a way to explain. “You need to care for them, you need to have a special relationship.” 

 

“Okay.” Chloe nods in agreement but brings up another question, “So Lucifer can’t be vulnerable around anyone but myself?” 

 

“What makes you say that?” 

 

She blushes, her face turning hot as she thinks back to a few examples. “He would always do stuff he wouldn’t normally do when I was around. Like apologize or smile, or naturally just be his authentic self. It was my favorite part of him, he would never be fake with me and I appreciated that.” 

 

Father Kinley let’s himself smile when Chloe wasn’t looking, “He mattered a lot to you? I’m really starting to wonder what you did to eachother, and how bad it was since you haven’t talked.” 

 

Chloe dismissed his plea for more details and answered him, “I guess I just wanted to know if he could act the same around other people when I’m not with him.”

 

”Possessive, much?” He jokes. 

 

“No, it’s just....” Chloe starts to say but her words drag, “It’s this thing between us. I make him feel human and he brings out the best in me, he makes me feel like myself” 

 

“Human?” 

 

She responds faster than her mind can catch up, the words flying from her mouth already. “I make him feel like he’s worthy of living his life, and it helps him realize what’s important to him.” 

 

“I’m guessing your important to him?” 

 

Chloe doesn’t waste another breath, she fires back, “Lucifer is just as important to me as I am to him.” 

 

“Chloe, why did you ask me about his vulnerability around you? It didn’t seem like a problem, you just needed clarification.” 

 

She slumps back against the wooden curve of the bench, “I want him back and I don’t know how. Do I go see him? Would he even want to see me?” She pauses and looks at him, anticipating an answer like always. “I just wanna know if he still feels the same about me.” 

 

“You don’t want to feel like you’re wasting his time” It clicks in his mind and Chloe nods in defeat, “But if he doesn’t want to see you, if he doesn’t show you if he loves you back...you don’t want him to break your heart.” 

 

“Exactly.” Chloe’s voice is shaking, she bites her lip to try and stop it but it wasn’t working. She couldn’t handle the truth being thrown right in her face, how could she handle Lucifer? She can’t. 


	3. Into Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Father Kinley has Lucifer captive, and I’ll explain everything later.” She assures with a strong effort of a straight face to talk, but she fails. “I just need to hold someone to calm down before I do something stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angst ensures! (The ending is the start of the rollercoaster that is the last two chapters and I hope you enjoy!) 
> 
> I’m having a blast writing this so thank you for the love so far.

“Do we have a case or not?” Chloe asks for the second time, the man on the other line was starting to get on her nerves. “It’s not a hard question to answer Dan.” 

 

She waves to Trixie one last time as she enters her school building, a friend by her side with a bright face. When she disappeared from her view, she can’t help but clutch to her steering wheel as Dan drew out her patience. It was easy to grow annoyed with how hesitant he was being. What was his problem? It was still early in the morning and he didn’t sound wide awake like she did, and his voice was groggy. 

 

It seemed like all he did was sleep lately and she didn't blame him. After the death of Charlotte and Pierce happening so close to eachother, he needed a break from his job. He needed to get himself back together, and Chloe was there to support him. She’s grown closer to him over the past few months, and it was nice to have him around a lot more as not only the father of her child, but a friend she can talk to. 

 

“It’s a case, Chloe.” He says, then coughs to clear his voice. She hears him moving in his bed since the sheets shifted along with him. His voice falters, “But not really.” 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She questions back, her words harsh because it was way too early to play any games with her. “Is that a yes? Do I need to be at the precinct?” 

 

“The new Lieutenant called me, and he wasn’t sure if you wanted to be on the case.” 

 

“I’m a detective, Dan.” Chloe replied, trying not to offend anyone but she really didn’t need any pity. She was a big girl and could handle herself. (Although, the surge of nerves up her spine wasn’t helping her mentality on that part.) “I’m one of the best there.” 

 

“Chloe, I’m not trying to degrade you at all.” Dan apologizes, he’s gentle with his clarification. “It’s just a touchy subject for all of us, especially you.”

 

”Tell me.” She demands, “ _Now_.” 

 

She’s has enough of the walk on thin ice with him, and it’s gonna cause a headache that she doesn’t need or want right now. 

 

“It’s at Lux.” Dan explains, and her heart drops in her chest. _Lucifer_ , that’s his place. “One of the bartenders found blood in Lucifer’s penthouse when they went to check up on him, and there was no sign of him.” 

 

Chloe feels herself start to shake. She had no idea which body part was reacting but she couldn’t calm herself down. The immediate thought of Lucifer being dead in a ditch somewhere, was terrifying and something she never wants to imagine again. He could be hurt, or in pain. Even worse, he could be in Hell and she _hates_ that. He shouldn’t be down there, he should be feeling the sun on his face and living his life with the people he cares about. He finally had that, and she’s scared that he lost it. She doesn’t want to lose him, no matter how she feels. 

 

Chloe manages to finally say, “Is anyone at the crime scene?” 

 

“That’s the thing,” Dan starts, and she tilts her head in confusion. “If we don’t have a body or suspect, we can’t start a case.” 

 

“Even with suspicion? Attempt? The blood means evidence, you know?” Chloe sounds desperate, “Dan, we can’t just leave his house vacant when he could be—“ The words wont leave her mouth, she won’t _let_ them, “We _can’t_ abandon him if he needs us.” 

 

“That’s why the Lieutenant actually wants us to start the case, he understands how much this means to you.” He pauses, “As you said before, you’re one of the best.” 

 

She suddenly feels exhausted with all the emotions running through her. She feels the urge to drop everything and spend every minute trying to find Lucifer, to make sure he’s okay, but she has to be organized and collective. She can’t go into this feeling overwhelmed or devoting herself to every possible lead, Chloe has to be smart. She has to be numb and forget about the personal connection she has with Lucifer. He’s a victim, not anything _else_. At least for right now, she had to stay focused. 

 

“Do they need me?” She asks as she forces her eyes to close, the darkness would help to keep her mind on task. 

 

“I’m pretty sure they do, the other officers would want you to meet with them first to discuss the crime scene.” He explains, “If you give me a few minutes I’ll get dressed and head to the precinct to meet you there. We’ll do this together.” 

 

“I would _really_ like that, Dan.” 

 

She replies, her lips curving into a smile as she realizes that it would be better to go through this with someone she trusts and feels comfortable around. If something is truly wrong with Lucifer, she knows Dan would be there to comfort her. 

 

“Chloe?” He asks softly. She lifts her head and waits for him to continue, she hadn’t heard him sound so concerned in a while. “How long have you been avoiding Lucifer?”

 

She swallows hard, “It’s been months Dan, almost seven.”

 

He sighs loudly for dramatics, but he doesn’t let her respond to his antics as he continues his original thought, “I hope we find him, and he’s alright.” He shakes his head, “I wouldn’t want something to happen to him and for you to regret not going to him sooner. I care about you and I hate to see you sulking so much.” 

 

She takes a moment to comprehend what Dan said. He sounded serious yet compassionate at the same time, like he was trying to get his point across in a tone of voice that would make her listen to him. It worked, but now her eyes are watery and filled with tears. She was such an easy crier nowadays, the guilt in her heart was only getting heavier as days passed because she doesn’t want to regret anything she did with Lucifer. It’s getting to a point where her own friends are seeing past her barriers of troubles and pain, and that’s something she doesn’t want them to worry about. 

 

“I hope he’s okay too,” She whispered into the phone, “You have to promise me that we’ll do whatever it takes to find him. I’ll fix things then.” Chloe rubs her hands down her face, trying to wake her senses up. _This was it_. 

 

“I swear.” Dan responds, “Wait, before you go I just wanted to ask you how things were going with the priest? Is he helping you figure out anything about Lucifer’s metaphors?” 

 

 _Oh_. Chloe bit down on her bottom lip wondering what to say. She remembered having to lie to Dan about what she was actually talking about, knowing it was for the best for now. It was best if Lucifer was the one to tell him, so she stepped back and made it sound like she was still hung up on Lucifer’s overuse of metaphors about being the Devil and a celestial being, so that it made sense. 

 

“Yeah, he’s helped me on how to accept Lucifer on who he really is.” She admits but a frown, thinking about how Father Kinley had been too busy these past few days to talk to her. “I haven’t seen him in a couple days though, but don’t expect me to go off the rails yet.” 

 

A laugh erupts on the other end, “I doubt it. But _hey_ ,” He composes himself, “If you’re willing to accept Lucifer for his crazy use of figurative language then I’m sure I can too. After all this time, I sort of miss the guy.” 

 

 _I feel like I’m missing so much of myself_. 

 

Chloe holds back, “Me too, Dan.” 

 

The seriousness of the moment seems to die down, “I’ll see you soon?” 

 

“We have a case to solve.” She replied immediately, “Of course, I’ll see you.” 

 

The phone call ends, the line goes dead and Chloe is left with her endless thoughts and worry. She takes a deep breath, blinking a few times to keep her actions in check and she puts her car in drive. There’s still cars parked in front of her with children inside, she’s sure there’s a few behind her waiting to park so that their own kids won’t be late to school. There’s a crosswalk guard a few feet away, and Chloe feels a lump grow in her throat. Why did she feel like something was wrong? 

 

Everything around her was busy with familiarity, but she’s never felt like _this_ before. The only thing she had left to do was go to precinct and solve this case, to find Lucifer and quite frankly, never let the other man go. It was her job to figure out what happened, and get some normalcy back into her life. 

* * *

The few times that Chloe had seen Lucifer bleed, it had always been for her safety, to protect her. 

 

Well, if she was thinking correctly...The first time she had ever seen his red blood was after she shot him in the leg. (It was his fault, a hundred percent.) She had given into his peer pressure, her finger pressing the trigger faster than he could beg her to shoot him again. She remembered the gasp that left her mouth when he jumped in surprise, how shocking it had been for the both of them. She remembers how she rocked backwards, feeling the adrenaline kick in right away. 

 

_“Lucifer, no I’m not shooting you.” Chloe reasons, “That’s crazy.”_

 

_He wouldn't back down from his proposition, “Come on detective? I promise it won’t hurt. I’m immortal, remember?”_

 

_She shakes her head in disbelief but lowers her gun, there was no way she would actually experiment with his use of metaphors right now. Especially when their suspect was unconscious a few feet away from them, and even if he couldn’t hear them talk, it sounded insane._

 

_“No.”_

 

_“Detective! I know you want to!” Lucifer shakes his leg in her direction, a big smile on his face. “I want to prove something to you, the bullet won’t even scrape me.” He nods assuringly._

 

_“I’m telling you again, no—“ Somehow her gun was raising, and Chloe wasn’t so sure what she was doing. Maybe this would be a good thing? He’s the weirdest person she’s ever met, and if disproving his theory would make him somewhat tune back into his sanity, it could be worth it._

_“Detective, I promise.” Lucifer is on the verge of pleading, “You won’t hurt me.”_

 

_Chloe fired the gun downwards at his calve, making sure not to hit any vital limbs as she realizes what he said. He was obviously bleeding, the dark liquid spilling from his wound in his leg. That’s when it hits her, she just shot her partner. She just shot her partner in the leg and he’s bleeding, and the next thing she knew, she was running to him._

 

_“You absolute idiot!” Chloe yells at him as she lets him lean into her shoulder for support. He was panting for air as the pain finally hits him. “Why did you want me to shoot you? Do you want me to get fired, Lucifer?” Her eyes are wide._

 

_He’s gasping for air, “Detective, that really hurts. Oh my— that doesn’t feel good. I’m bleeding?” He reaches down instantly to touch his wound and winces in pain, “Shit, that really hurts. This is impossible, I shouldn’t be bleeding. What is happening?”_

 

 _“I shot you Lucifer,” Chloe realizes and she clutched into his shoulders to lead him to the floor, as he was already limping. “I’m so sorry_.” 

 

It was so long ago. Yet, seeing the blood stains on Lucifer’s bar table was enough to bring back memories of seeing him in pain and utter disbelief. What if he was in just as much pain with nobody to help him? It makes Chloe shiver just thinking about it, so she reaches to put a hand on Dan’s shoulder and steady herself. 

 

“Did Ella do a full sweep of the penthouse yet?” She questions, “Is there any more evidence?” 

 

“Yeah, they just finished.” Dan turns around to face Chloe and shake his head in response. “There’s no weapon and there’s a few broken bottles by the bar which I’m guessing meant that there was a fight beforehand.” 

 

 _Lucifer fought back_. He was still strong enough to do that, and it made her smile a bit. 

 

“Can we confirm it’s his?” 

 

“He’s not really in any database.” He says and scratches his chin, of course he wouldn’t be. “We just have to trust our instincts for now, and since this is his place, we’ll just have to accept the fact that there’s a good chance that it’s his.” 

 

“Okay.” Chloe assures, “This means he had a chance at being safe right?” 

 

“Listen, Chloe” Dan sympathizes with her with a soft voice, “This might not mean anything but a simple bar fight, and Lucifer just went somewhere to cool off.” 

 

“That’s not like him,” Chloe shakes her head now, “He doesn’t let anyone up here unless it’s personal or business related.” 

 

“It could be a mistress?” Dan suggests and it makes her blood run cold, it makes her question if Lucifer was really using his regret for his old ways. “He used to have a lot of them, maybe one got fed up and hit him over the head?” 

 

Her mind is too slow to catch up to the words coming out of her mouth, “He doesn’t bleed when I’m not around. Also, There wouldn’t be obvious blood stains which are _probably_ from his body, on the counter if someone knew where to hit him.” Chloe explains, the dots connecting in her head. She just had to make sense of all this, she walks towards the broken bottles and stains. “I know for a fact that Lucifer doesn’t open up to every person he brings up here for a good time, so whoever hit him must’ve known his weakness.” 

 

She tilts her head, still feeling a wave of confusion hit her. “I just don’t get why he got hurt? As much as I wanted to be with him, I wasn’t anywhere near Lux.” 

 

Chloe turns to Dan who’s equally just as concerned and conflicted, but he puts a hand on his hip. “He’s human Chloe, of course he bleeds?” His brows furrow together, “And how do you tie into all this?” 

 

“It’s a long story.” She admits. 

 

He waves his hand in the air as if he surrendered, “ _Whatever_ , I just want to test your theory because I have no clue either.” 

 

A phone rings and it makes every officer in the penthouse alert, their heads perk up from writing reports, eyes lifting from the view of a camera or bag of broken glass. It wasn’t until Chloe locked eyes with Dan who was gesturing to her jacket pocket, his eyes were telling enough. It was her phone, and her cheeks feel warm with embarrassment. She definitely should’ve turned it off, but it’s too late now. Once she realized, she felt the vibrating against her stomach and reached into the inside of her pocket and grabbed her phone to answer. 

 

She picks up on the forth ring and doesnt bother looking at the caller ID, deciding that she’d just ask for their name if she didn’t recognize their voice. Chloe starts to walk away from the small crowd of police officers, incase it was personal and finds herself in Lucifer’s bedroom. It was just as neat as the last time she was in here, with sheets made and closet closed. 

 

Something was definitely up. 

 

She had a feeling she was close. 

 

“Hello?” She says in awe, afraid to move or breathe in fear that it’ll ruin the smell of Lucifer or the last time he was in here. 

 

“ _Oh_ , Chloe!” The voice says with enthusiasm, she’d even define it as relieved. “Hello, how are you.” 

 

She recognizes the voice, it was the soft but confident voice that she’d hear every other night in front of the alter for her sessions to get help. “Father Kinley?” 

 

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” 

 

“No, it’s just—“ Chloe pauses and runs her hand through her hair to regain her focus. It’s been a few days since she’s heard from the older man, and she was glad to hear from him. “I’m actually working a case right now.” 

 

“That’s perfect actually.” Father Kinley explains, the sound of a chair squeaking makes Chloe believe that he sat down somewhere. “I just wanted to apologize for cancelling our last few sessions, and for not being able to continue them.” 

 

“What?” She asks, “Why not?” 

 

The curiousity gets the best of her, as she focuses back onto the discussion she’s having. Although, it wasn’t a pleasant one. 

 

“I’m afraid I have all I need from you Chloe, and it’s time for me to be honest.” He explains, and her chest feels tight. What was he talking about? He continues with a calm voice, “You were definitely easy to get information out of.” 

 

She tries to stop the suspicion from rising in her mind, but it seemed unstoppable at this point. He wasn’t the usual caring and empathetic person, but gloating in his knowledge and sounding way more confident than ever before. Father Kinley had never spoken to her like that, and it makes the hairs at the nape of Chloe’s neck stand up. 

 

“ _What_?” 

 

“I’ll explain everything if you meet me later tonight.” He assures, with a hopeful tone. “I’m sure you’re curious as to why I called besides that? But I understand why you can’t stay on the phone long enough for me to say that I _hope_ Lucifer’s place isn’t a total disaster.”

 

That’s when her knees buckle, and Chloe reaches for the bed sheets and sits herself down. She was so confused and hurt, she couldn’t believe she had trusted him the way she did. She put so much sudden faith into someone who was supposed to be filled with light and vocation, but instead felt herself get stabbed in the back by a manipulator who used her for his benefits. Had she really been so blind? 

 

“L-Lucifer?” She stutters out, swallowing so hard that her throat burns. There’s only one realization left for her to acknowledge, “ _You_ have him? _You_ took him.” She empathizes. 

 

“I assure you that he put up a good fight against one of my men.” Father Kinley explains, and Chloe could practically hear the evil grin grow on his face. That’s how fast her mind was racing, she was imagining things. “I also hope your fellow officers are having fun cleaning up the crime scene since I didn’t do that myself yesterday. If I’m being truthful, this whole cat and mouse game was exciting.” 

 

“ _Why_?” Chloe demands, her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly that her knuckles turned white. She needed answers, and she needed them fast. If she were to put her detective skills to use, she would need more of the motive behind his kidnapping. She would also have backup, but what good would that do if she didn’t know what he was planning? She breathes heavily, “Is he okay.” 

 

“I won’t tell you anything yet.” He replies, “It’ll give you a good reason to come here if I stay quiet.” 

 

She feels a sudden wetness down her cheeks and then she realizes that she’s crying. Chloe wipes at her face as fast she could, trying to stop herself from sniffling them back to maintain her strength but they wouldn’t stop. “Are you at the church?” 

 

“The basement actually.” Father Kinley says carelessly, dismissing her questions as if they weren’t nothing. As if they didn’t mean anything to him. “And before you ask any questions because _God_ knows how many you usually have—“ He insults her, “I haven’t shown you where that is, but I know the initial reaction will be worth waiting a few hours.” 

 

“How would I get down there?” 

 

“I’ll have one of my men waiting for you by the door.” He explains, “I have a feeling that you’ll need to be held back when you see that _monster_ anyways.” 

 

“He’s not a monster,” It’s like a dam breaks, and she starts to sob. Chloe pulls the phone away from her ear so that it wouldn’t be as loud, but her weakness was shown and she didn’t know how to bounce back. “He may be the Devil, but he’s not cruel.” 

 

“You and I both know that’s not true.” 

 

“That’s not _right_ —“ Chloe hiccups, pulling her shirt up to cover her mouth as more tears fell. She hadn’t realized how long she had been holding this in for, and it was so conflicting to process. This was really all her fault. “Lucifer doesn’t deserve this.” 

 

“See? That’s where you’re wrong.” Father Kinley answers, he sounds angry and pride fills his words. “He doesn’t deserve a woman like you.” 

 

The line goes dead, and so does Chloe’s body. She feels numb all over, the phone dropping from her shaking hands and doesn’t hear if it falls on the floor or not. 

 

 _It was her fault_. 

 

She doesn’t know who it was, but she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body and get pulled to someone’s chest in comfort. She grips their shirt and cried for as long as she needed to, it seemed like an eternity. After all this time, all the sudden faith she had in Father Kinley and his encouragement of action to get Lucifer back...he had betrayed her in the most painful way. He had used her feelings to prevent them from meeting until he found it necessary, and she was truly a pawn in a game. 

 

If she knew Father Kinley at all through these last few weeks, she wouldn’t be surprised if he had twisted her every word to make Lucifer even more angry with her. The whole silent treatment, the hesitation of confronting him was something she couldn’t do anymore. If Chloe knew anything about herself, there’s two things she knows for certain. 

 

She would do anything to save the people she cares about, and even if she risks her life tonight, she would do whatever it took to make sure Lucifer was alive. If they both made it out together, she would spend a long time trying to make it up to him. 

 

Father Kinley may think that he had everything figured out, but he had never had an encounter with the actual Devil before Chloe began speaking with him and that was something to be relieved about. Through her tears, she realized that the Devil can be even scarier when he’s protecting someone he loves. 

 

If he still cares about her, if he’s not angry with her for being so hesitant about her feelings, Lucifer still _loves_ her. 

 

Chloe had a job to do, _no more going backwards_. She sniffled back as many tears as she could, but the person pulled back to look down at her in worry and fear. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Dan asks, his eyes are so wide that it even makes Chloe’s heart breaks more. “Who the hell was that?” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, pulls herself back into his chest and allows herself to ache a bit longer. The man she loved was still held captive; and she had to wait to get to him. At least, it left some time to plan things out. “ _Chloe_?” 

 

“Father Kinley has Lucifer captive, and I’ll explain everything later.” She assures with a strong effort of a straight face to talk, but she fails. “I just need to hold someone to calm down before I do something stupid.”

 

Stupid in _love_ , was exactly what she was.  


	4. Take Me To Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer looks at her through blurry vision with a tilted head, he’s so confused. “I don’t suggest that you disagree with the man, Detective.” He feels the warm substance of blood run down his chest in drops until it forms into a thin line, the blade was still an inch into his skin. “I’m fine with dying, but I don’t want you to go either.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m _not_ fine with you dying, incase you didn’t hear me say it earlier”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This was a lot to write and my brain feels like it’s gonna explode. 
> 
> Although! I’m very proud on how this turned out. The second to last chapter is finally here! I really hope you guys enjoy this angst and confession filled chapter. 
> 
> (The quote at the beginning of the chapter is by Forest Blakk with his song Find Me.)

" _ **So here we are and I can vaguely and strangely trace your outline, I can remember what it felt like to hold you, I can remember what it was like to stare blindly into your eyes for what felt like an eternity. How could I forget that? I could never forget that, I could never forget you**_."

 

* * *

 

The drive to the Church had Chloe in a bundle of nerves. She remembered how fast her leg would tap against the accelerator, as if a red light meant the end of the world, or the end of Lucifer's life if she didn't move fast enough. She didn't bother thinking about anything other than staying on route to the Church, because she was already so emotional that she wasn't sure what would happen next. She couldn't breakdown right before she saw Lucifer in person, it would be saved for later. As long as he stays alive, he would be a good shoulder to cry on. 

 

After she finally explained the situation to Dan in Lucifer's penthouse, she had stopped crying for the most part and was able to speak without her voice shaking. It was a minor success in her eyes, she was strong enough to ask for help when she desperately needed it. Dan was equally as concerned, as he left Chloe to run out of the room and call other officers aside to inform them about the situation. He was worried, but Chloe couldn't help but feel more terrified. Father Kinley had spoke with such pride about what he was doing to Lucifer, and it made her think that some people truly deserve to be punished for their evil doings. She's always believed in good and evil, but she remembered telling Lucifer once that she couldn't fathom the idea of an eternal damnation. He had laughed at her then because she sounded like an atheist, but her ideals have changed since then. If Father Kinley felt like his false devotion to God wasn't enough, he was going to torture one of his favorite sons who got sent to Hell because his father thought it was his only option. Chloe knew that Lucifer's father regretted some of the things he did, it made more sense as she thought back to how angry Lucifer would be about getting his _real_ wings back, or how they made him feel like the pure version of himself. He didn't feel like he deserved to feel like the person he was at the beginning of his life, and unfortunately, it meant that Father Kinley was right about one thing, Lucifer thinks he doesn't deserve anyone to truly show him love and affection. 

 

It made her heart break. 

 

How long has it been since someone actually cared about Lucifer enough to be with him? 

 

Chloe didn't want to know the answer, as she felt the sadness pass through her like a wave. 

 

She sat in the drivers seat of her car, holding her phone against her ear so that Dan and Maze can talk to her. They had been on the phone for a few minutes already because Chloe wanted the distraction as she kept her eyes locked on the bright lights from inside the Church. Chloe had just arrived, and she slumped back in her chair not knowing what to do without any instruction. 

 

"Everything good so far?" Dan asks, he spoke loud so that the other officers in the precinct could hear him. It was also something Chloe forgot about, how there was multiple cops on this case who wanted to be informed about every last detail until the window for opportunity gave them the chance to strike and take down Father Kinley. "Does it look suspicious?" 

 

"It looks like every other time I've been here," Chloe ducks her head to possibly get a better view, but still nothing caught her gaze. There was nobody outside waiting for her like Father Kinley promised and she wondered why she's trusting the guy again. "It's _normal_." 

 

She hears Maze pipe in, “I still don’t get why I couldn’t go on the stakeout, this could be dangerous for the both of you.” 

 

 _Both of you_ , This is still about her and Lucifer, and even if the thought of him being locked up somewhere inside is terrifying, she’s so close to him. 

 

Chloe replies, “Father Kinley only wants me to go, and you guys can’t ambush until something happens.” She pauses to think about the possibility, a crazy man and a person she loved were currently together in the same room, sure nothing terrible could happen? “And that’s if something happens to us. As soon as I get visual of Lucifer’s condition, Dan will know and then you could come.” 

 

Maze doesn’t sound convinced, “So you expect me to wait here while two of my friends are in danger?” 

 

“ _Yes_ Maze,” Dan answers, and he takes the phone back from Maze. “Remember to keep the phone call going, but make sure it’s out of sight. We can’t risk you getting in trouble.” 

 

“I’m about to go meet with a man who thinks he’s serving God,” Chloe says in a harsh tone, and looks out her window for any activity. “I’m already feeling unsettled here, Dan.” 

 

“Just keep the line open, we’ll be here for backup.” Dan assured, and she could hear Maze sigh in the background. She must hate being on the sidelines, but it’s for their safety. Chloe wouldn’t disobey rules just so she wins the fight, she needs an alibi and time. Which seems she never gets nowadays, but she has to keep herself engaged. There’s a seriousness to his voice now, “But, as soon as we hear something happen—“ 

 

“I know,” Chloe interrupted him, knowing exactly what he meant. She knew that Dan would come running, and it was a nice thing to realize. “I’ll be careful and I’ll get Lucifer out.” 

 

“Now that the plan is secure, I think you should go in now.” Dan sighs, obviously not feeling good about the situation. He wouldn’t admit it, but he already had a few guys stationed in patrol around the area incase he wasn’t quickest to respond. “You feel okay?” 

 

Chloe takes a deep breath, “I will be once I see him.” 

 

“Try not to jump him, Decker.” Maze teases, “We have no idea what’s going through his head and if he’s hurt.” 

 

Chloe stumbles on what Maze says to her, the whole ‘ _Lucifer being in pain and just a building away_ ’ thing was still quite new to understand. The nerves come back, and she’s hesitant in opening the car door to get this over with because what if she’s hurting him. This was the closest she had been to him in months and if he really was injured, the pain could only increase from this point on. 

 

“Got it,” Chloe rasps, “I’ll save it for after.” 

 

“Be careful, Chloe.” Dan says softly and hands the phone off before his worry gets the best of him. 

 

“I’ll have my knifes ready,” Maze says strongly, “You better keep your phone on Decker, I can’t fight someone if I don’t know if they’re still alive.” 

 

“ _Maze_!” Dan scoffs, and takes the phone back to talk. “Anyways, make sure to keep the volume up and phone _away_.” 

 

Chloe nods and tries to calm herself down. It was hard to concentrate in getting out of the car only because she had no idea if Father Kinley had a plan to ambush, kidnap or attack her the second she walked inside. He knew so much about her troubles, about her life and it hurt that he was using all of it to his advantage. She just hopes that Lucifer took it with a grain of salt, and that he could forgive her. 

 

Her hand grips to the car handle, and she looks to the side. It was an instinct, and Chloe is glad that she had it. Her courage was low when it was needed to motivate her, and the simple gesture was enough for it to rise. 

 

“Understood.” She replies simply, and pulls the phone away to turn the volume at max as she tucks it in the inside pocket of her leather jacket. The microphone part of the phone was tilted up, letting her voice shine through clearly. Although, she would have no idea if it worked until something bad happened and no backup showed....but it was a thought for later. 

 

Chloe pulls the handle back to open her door, and the brisk air was enough to wake her up. It was past eight and this was when she would usually go to see Father Kinley if she had an issue about life, so it seemed fitting to go around this time. She had to wait four hours to act on his request, and it felt like torture. 

 

All she wanted to do was get to Lucifer and talk to him for hours. She wants to be by his side, and wrap her arms around his neck and smell him, pull him close to her and apologize for everything she’s done. She wanted to reconnect to the person she lost, the person Chloe knows is still in him. 

 

She closes the door as she glanced on both sides of the street, a shiver down her spine when she realizes that it’s empty and daunting. Chloe pushed down any negative thoughts and made her stride down the block so that she reached the steps of the Church, and she didn’t get up half the staircase before someone peaked from behind the front doors. 

 

“It’s Chloe,” She answers to the mysterious person, as if she was speaking to a cult member (she honestly wouldn’t be surprised at this point) who didn’t want to show his face. “I’m here now.” 

 

The voice is deep as he speaks and the door opens halfway, “Let’s go then.” 

 

He spoke loud enough for her to hear him, but he purposefully grabs her arm as soon as she reached the top step. His grip was tight, and it made her yelp in surprise. Chloe didn’t expect that, but she was still getting pulled across the back of the Church. She yanks her arm away from him, but he stops and looks back at her. “You’re stubborn aren’t you?” 

 

That’s when she gets a better look at him. His hair was straight and sat on his shoulders, and his eyes were brown and his eyebrows furrowed together tightly like he was angry with her. His clothes were white, from his T-shirt to his pants and his gaze was focused. The man’s jaw clenched, as Chloe swallows hard. 

 

She knows that she shouldn’t be provoking him, but she doesn’t like to be handled like a prisoner. She was simply here to rescue Lucifer, and a Church didn’t seem like a good place to carry a gun so she left it in the car. The intimidation factor wouldn’t work, “I don’t like to be man handled.” 

 

“I don’t suggest for this conversation to continue further if you want to save the guy you came here for.” The man says calmly, like he isn’t the one who’s encouraging a kidnapper. “Father Kinley had been expecting you for the past few hours, and I’m sure he’s having a blast downstairs.” 

 

Chloe’s heart drops to the floor and she feels lightheaded, she tries her best to stay composed. “You’ve been hurting him?” 

 

“It’s much easier than you think when you have a blade, from out of this world?” The man assured, a smile growing on his lips because Chloe understood. “That’s how the Devil described it anyways.” 

 

He continues, “Are we done here?” His hands gesture between them, as Chloe stands awkwardly next to him. “It’s not far from here, so you’ll get to see him soon.” 

 

“Let’s go.” Chloe demands, the sudden change of attitude was a shock for both of them. The sharpness to her voice was clear, “Take me to him.” 

 

The man doesn’t respond, but Chloe feels as if she’s walking on shaky legs. Her mind goes into overdrive, wondering if she should be anticipating the worst and how the _hell_ they were gonna get out of there? Silence fills the conversation, as she gets lead down a staircase that hid in the corner of the left wing of the alter. It was so quiet overall, all she could hear were the footsteps and breathing. He’s still smiling, walking with ease like he’s presenting himself like an angel. _They don’t do things like this_. She’s sure that Lucifer’s siblings would disapprove no matter how they felt about him. They can’t be enjoying this, not like Father Kinley and his men are. 

 

She’s caught up in her thoughts and anticipation that she doesn’t initially hear when the man calls out to someone. It’s like a switch goes off in her head, and Chloe squints her eyes to focus back into setting. There was a large corridor that lead to an empty space, no door to seperate the si but she heard voices instantly. 

 

The man beside her next to her was the one talking and raising his voice as they got closer to the open space, “She’s arrived!” 

 

He’s talking about her, _oh_. She rubs her hands on her jeans, feeling them sweat with worry. She was the closest she’s ever been to Lucifer in seven months. A too familiar lump grows in her throat as she fights back the urge to cry, but she couldn’t believe it. Lucifer was at the end of the corridor with people who hate his existence, people who don’t care for him. 

 

She catches herself walking faster and suddenly she’s there, in front of everyone else in the room. Chloe didn’t bother looking behind her to see if the man who escorted her to this place was still there but she takes a minute to survey the room. It wasn’t even a room, more of a enclosed space that was left at the end of the hallway. There was a wall missing and her best guess was easy access. Her heart beat was rapid against her chest as she locks eyes with Father Kinley, and both hands raise in immediate surrender. 

 

She had nothing to defend herself so it was useless to start a fight with four other men. There was two men dressed in all white stood next to him, her gaze trails to the bloody Devil blade placed in a towel and folded over. She doesn’t, she _couldn’t_  look at the other who was sat in the corner with a buttoned up grey dress shirt, even from the corner of her eye she could see his head turned to her presence. 

 

It was Lucifer, she could tell it was him and her throat goes dry. She visibly froze when she realized that he hasn’t moved from looking at her, but Father Kinley started to speak. 

 

“How long has it been since you two have seen eachother?” He asks as he reaches to take the blade from the towel and clean it, “Was it seven months? Chloe?” 

 

He turns to her for a response, but she’s dead silent. Her fingers start to shake and she keeps them rigid at her side to keep it under control. It’s like the words weren’t forming in her mouth, as her only focus was fighting her urge to look at Lucifer. 

 

“Silent treatment, huh?” Father Kinley frowns, but it’s playful. He turns his head to the side and looks at Lucifer, who she won’t _dare_ look at because she’ll break if she does. “I assure that it’s not as bad or heartbreaking as it must’ve been for Lucifer.” 

 

She still hasn’t spoken, so someone pushes her forward, “ _Talk_.” Chloe turns around to see that it was the same guy who ushered her down here, and she stumbles on her feet. She stood grounded, feeling like her feet were glued to the cement on the floor. She doesn’t know how, she didn’t care to understand why, but Chloe finally does speak. 

 

“You said you wanted to explain.” She says, her hands raise to surrender in the air. “I’m here.” 

 

Father Kinley nods in agreement and his head tilts in her direction as one of his men seeked his instruction. The next thing she knew, someone came up behind her and hooked their feet in front of her’s and pulled her close. She gulped nervously, as her instinct was to dig her nails into his wrist but it only left the stranger no choice but to put her in a chokehold. Her nerves got the better of her, a gasp comes out of her mouth as a result of his force. 

 

The guy shakes her hand off vigorously and adjusts his stance, only to stay still afterwards. She watched as Father Kinley made his way to Lucifer with the blade in hand, and she just _has_ to look now. 

 

The grip around her neck wasn’t tight enough to cut off oxygen, but it was definitely uncomfortable. She tried her best to move so that she could see what was going to happen to Lucifer, but then the guy who was holding her would yank them both backwards so that she would continue to look straight. 

 

“I’m unarmed!” Chloe assured, her throat burns with the limited ability to project her voice. She has to do something before Lucifer gets cut with the blade because she knows he could feel it if he does. “ _Please_ , I’m unarmed. You don’t need to—“ 

 

Father Kinley advanced closer to Lucifer as she only saw him tense, with his curved blade in hand and a small smile on his face as he tilts his head in Chloe’s direction to interrupt her, “That’s where you’re wrong once again, You say I don’t need to hurt him, that I don’t need to hurt this _demon_ ” He pauses to hook his arm around Lucifer’s neck and hold the blade in place, an inch away from his skin. “Lucifer, the Devil, that’s the person you want to protect Chloe? _Really_?” 

 

Chloe nods her head as best she could through her own situation, she doesn’t hold back her honesty. “He’s worth saving, I know who he truly is.” 

 

Lucifer grunts in response, and it makes Chloe finally look him in the eyes. Her heart skips a beat, and then falls again because they were both being held against their will. This isn’t how she wanted to see him, not after all this time. 

 

His face was like stone, completely tense and still. His eyes were a deep brown that she remembered, but they creased together and looked directly back at her and right into her own. It was like he was pleading for her to stop talking, for her to not fight back, for her to _stop_ defending him. Although she knows what he wants her to do, Chloe tried to wriggle away from the tightness around her neck. The other person’s grip was getting stronger so he must’ve seen the moment the two shared. 

 

The man realizes quickly, only to try and tighten the grip he had around her neck and hooked his arm closer. Then, his other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close and it was almost like he was swaying back and forth to get her to stop moving. 

 

“I know how caring he is,” Chloe manages to choke out, one of her hands tugging down on the stranger’s arm that’s hooked around her. “I know how loyal he is, how determined he is to punish criminals for the pain they cause and I _know_ —“ She pauses and Lucifer’s gaze is still locked on her, on every word she’s saying. She swallows, “I know how I feel about you, and how _real_ that is.” 

 

She could see him twitch in his chair as he holds back what he wants to say and it makes Chloe ache. He wanted to talk to her, but he wasn’t allowing himself to put anyone in danger. 

 

“Such a touching story, I could almost tear up,” Father Kinley almost sympathizes with them, until he breaks into laughter. “But I won’t, because this just got more interesting.” His grip around Lucifer’s neck gets visibly tighter as Lucifer doesn’t even bother to move but looks away, the blade touching the skin above his Adams’ apple. 

 

Chloe speaks up, “I’m still waiting on the explanation.” 

 

Father Kinley looks up in surprise and clears his throat, and Chloe sighs in relief when he stands. “Oh right, I forgot about that.” He sets the blade down beside him on a small table that’s sat next to Lucifer and continues, “It all started when I was little and my father was a priest like myself. He was a true believer of Heaven and Hell, so as you can probably guess he believed that the Devil and God were once real people walking the Earth.” He leans against the counter as his gaze flickers between Chloe and Lucifer and doesn’t stop, “He found a prophecy in one of the original copies of the old testaments that was about Lucifer and he dedicated his life to trying to complete it.” 

 

Chloe feels her knees buckle when Lucifer speaks, his voice was raspy and weak. “It’s not about the detective, it was about Eve.” 

 

She just about loses it completely, her mind is racing. He means... _Eve_ as in the first woman created by God, Eve? Does Father Kinley think that Chloe was reincarnated as Eve? She had no clue but she feels herself stiffen when the priest gives Lucifer a short glare. 

 

“ _See_ , that’s what I thought too.” 

 

Father Kinley points out, “I thought so until the night I first talked to Chloe. And I know I’ve informed you—“ He speaks to Lucifer, “On the things that we talked about over these last few weeks, but when I saw how broken and vulnerable she had been when she spoke about leaving you...I knew I was wrong.” 

 

“You used me!” Chloe tries to shout but gets pulled back with more force than before, and she welps in pain. 

 

“ _Chloe_ ,” Lucifer calls out in concern, his bound hands clash against the metal chair he was tied to. “ _Don’t_ hurt her, you bastard.” 

 

“This is exactly what I meant.” Father Kinley pipes in, “You two would do anything to protect eachother.” He grabs the blade from the counter again and returns to his position over Lucifer. “I was a fool all these years to think of tracking down Eve, instead of looking at the relationship you two had.” 

 

Chloe is ready to jerk herself forwards again, as Lucifer tries his best not to flinch when the blade starts to dig into skin painfully. 

 

“Don’t kill him please,” Chloe fights against her restraints for the second time as she pleads for his life, “Please I’m begging you, he isn’t evil—“ 

 

“Come on Lucifer, why don’t you tell her what the prophecy says?” Father Kinley suggests, the blade lifting from his neck slightly so that he could speak. “I’m giving you the space to talk, so do it.” 

 

Lucifer tries to avoid it, he really does but then he feels the blade poke his skin and he says it, “In order to preserve the prosperity of civilization, the Devil cannot reunite with his first love.” He’s breathing hard, he’s anxious because he chooses not to look at Chloe. 

 

“First love?” Chloe questions, “I-I can’t be the first person he’s truly loved. He’s immortal-“ 

 

“That must be a blow to his ego,” Father Kinley assumes, his thumb hooking into the end of the blade so he has better precision. “Is that so Lucifer?” 

 

Through gritted teeth and the feeling of the devil blade scraping his _human_ skin he admits to something he’s been holding back for years, “It doesn’t hurt my pride, if that’s what you’re implying.” 

 

“Tell her the truth, your time is sadly running out.” 

 

“I never lied to her, and I’ll die knowing that fact.” Lucifer hisses, his lips start to tremble as the blade breaks his skin. He could feel everything, from blood prickling to his heart breaking. “The reason why I waited so long to come to Earth was because of the prophecy. From the moment I saw the back of Chloe’s head when I first bought my penthouse I _knew_.” He takes a breath and holds it while Father Kinley pulls the blade back and admired the beginning of his work. 

 

“I knew how much she would mean to me in the future.” Lucifer doesn’t take long to find Chloe’s gaze, and her eyes were watering. “I wasn’t wrong, but I always hoped it wasn’t true because of this.” He admits softly. 

 

“ _Lucifer_ ,” Chloe begs, shaking her head to get him to look at her. “I didn’t know and I’m so sorry, I should’ve gone to you sooner.” She licks her dry lips, and tries her absolute best to talk clearly. She means every word she’s saying, “I was scared, I was _so_ scared—“ Lucifer flinches hard because of her words and it makes her backtrack quickly, “Of how I could move forward with how strongly I felt for you after the reveal. I didn’t know how to confront you, but I wasn’t ever scared of your Devil face.” 

 

She knows that she started to cry when her cheeks felt wet and she tasted salt on her lips, but she couldn’t stop them so she let them fall. Chloe wasn’t one to play the pity card, but with the way Lucifer was looking at her right now, it made her so emotional. She would hear his hands fight the makeshift cuffs on his wrists, as he desperately wanted to touch her. He wanted her to stop crying, but she only wanted him. 

 

Father Kinley groans, “It’s time to cut this short and I apologize to end this confession so soon.” 

 

Chloe croaks out, “Are you really that cruel to make me watch you hurt the man I love?” 

 

Lucifer’s head perks up at those words and the edges of his mouth curl into the smallest smile, but then it comes crashing back down because the knife was back to cutting his neck. _He was going to die_. He’s the one to plead for her attention now, he wants to hide his emotions again.  “Detective, please for my sake, don’t encourage him.” 

 

“I won’t let you die,” Chloe fired back although her stamina was thinning with how long the guy’s arm had been around her neck as he would tug every once in a while. “Lucifer, I won’t.” 

 

She couldn’t possibly just stand there and do nothing, Chloe looks around the room to once again, find nothing to help her but then she remembers the secret weapon she had all along. She looks down to the floor, making sure that she’s as close to her inside pocket as she could be and continues, “I just can’t stand here watching you get _hurt_.” She emphasizes on the last word, her voice was harsh on purpose. 

 

Now, there was a small possibility that her phone shut off or stopped working but she had to be positive. This had to work, it was her only option. _She just had to have hope_. If she really knew Dan, he must’ve heard the whole conversation and hopefully he jumped into a squad car and was racing to get over here. It would suck if he wasn’t, but someone must be listening if they didn’t catch onto anything yet. 

 

“Why do you want him dead?” 

 

Not only did she want to stall Father Kinley from killing Lucifer, but she wanted clarity. She wanted the truth. 

 

“It’s my job to make sure that evil doesn’t take over the minds of the people I preach to,” the priest elaborated, as he cuts deeper into Lucifer’s skin above his collarbone, his main objective was to go for the chest. “Getting rid of the Devil for good, will finally accomplish that.” 

 

“It’s not his doing” Chloe replied, being able to pull the guy’s arm down so she can talk. “It’s the people who decide if they want to channel their bad side, not Lucifer. He only puts them on the direction they chose for themselves.” 

 

She thinks back to the many cases they had together. How he would get angry with murderers, how he would slam them against doors or interrogate them until they cracked and admitted their reason to sin. Lucifer truly hated if bad people got away with killing innocent people and it’s what made him good at his job. 

 

Lucifer looks at her through blurry vision with a tilted head, he’s so confused. “I don’t suggest that you disagree with the man, Detective.” He feels the warm substance of blood run down his chest in drops until it forms into a thin line, the blade was still an inch into his skin. “I’m fine with dying, but I don’t want you to go either.” 

 

“I’m _not_ fine with you dying, incase you didn’t hear me say it earlier.”  

 

“This is taking too long,” Father Kinley suddenly chimes in, and takes the devil blade and trails down Lucifer’s chest to cause the buttons to fly off, and digs it into his skin just enough to cause him to bleed but not stab him. “I was going to torture you with Chloe watching, but this is getting out of hand. How about I just kill you now?” It’s a front row seat for her.” 

 

Lucifer winces as he feels the pain in his abdomen, his chest feels like it’s on fire and his breathing is rabid. “Don’t make her watch, you could do whatever the hell you want but let her go.” 

 

“What’s the fun in that?” 

 

 

“I would like to spend my last few moments on this horrible place, in silence and not having to hear the woman I deeply care about beg for my life.” He says seriously, looking down at the red stains on his shirt. “Surely you could give me that?” 

 

The grip on the blade falters as Father Kinley contemplated his options and it shocked everyone, “Fine.” He motions towards the man holding Chloe to let her go and he does, Lucifer’s jaw clenched when he saw how she leaned forward on her knees and tried to regain her normal breathing. He _hated_ these people, how could they hurt her? “Get her out, but have her wait outside because I still want to hear her scream.” 

 

It gives Lucifer enough strength to look back up at him, “That’s not the deal.” 

 

“It’s your fault for not specifying exactly where she needed to be when you died so I’m making my own rules.” 

 

“ _Please_ ,” Lucifer lowers his voice and his heart is racing so fast that he feels his pulse in his fingers. “Don’t make her suffer.” 

 

The blade tugs at his side, and he swipes the metal against the skin and Lucifer cries out in pain. He could feel himself bleed, the stinging is everywhere. He feels the burning in his ears, his chest and his head. 

 

“Sorry, but the Devil doesn’t get any special treatment.” Father Kinley spits out as he pulls back, giving Lucifer a second to compose himself before the blade returns. “Not in a church.” 

 

Chloe’s arm gets pulled and she gets yanked backwards, but she doesn’t feel anything because she can’t stop looking at Lucifer. He had just gotten cut across his chest, and he’s bleeding. It was the still the beginning of his torture, and she really hoped that Dan was on his way now. They needed backup, and quickly. 

 

Luckily, the man had left her outside on her own. It wouldn’t be hard to go back into the room, but she didn’t want to risk her life if Lucifer didn’t want her to be there. She knew it was still risky to get out her phone so she doesn’t, but turns around facing away from the door and she still reaches into her jacket, pulls the phone out slightly to see the red circle of the call button in dim light. 

 

Her phone was still on. 

 

It was a good sign. 

 

Chloe paces back and forth of the corridor for a few minutes, waiting to hear if Lucifer had been stabbed for real this time. She keeps waiting for his cry of pain, or groan of frustration. Even worse, she would hate to hear Father Kinley laugh in victory. 

 

“ _Chloe_?” 

 

A deep voice calls out from the top of the staircase, on the other side of the corridor. It sounded a lot like— 

 

“Dan?” She questions, her voice low as she starts to run to the stairs. _They were really here_. “Dan!” She repeats louder. 

 

“Are you okay?” He shouts in response and then she finally sees him. He’s at the top of the staircase with a few other cops with their guns ready to fire, and Chloe smiles. She had her backup. 

 

“I’m fine.” She says, tugging on her sleeves as Dan and the others come rushing down the stairs. “It’s Lucifer, he’s in the space down the hall. We have to get him.” 

 

“Were you with him?” 

 

“Yeah,” Chloe says quickly, “He didn’t want me to watch him die.” 

 

Dan’s face drops, “He’s dead?” 

 

“No,” She instantly replied, even if she didn’t know if it was true or not. “But he’s in pain, and he will die if you guys don’t hurry up.” 

 

She watches as the cops quickly go into action, running down the hallway and walk swiftly into the space. She heard them yell, “ _LAPD! Step back and put down the knife_.“ Dan had hesitated to leave Chloe alone, but she pushed him along and he was running to the scene with his gun perched. She followed suit only to hear a gunshot ring out, and she freezes. 

 

Her legs are moving fast, and suddenly she’s back in the room she was just in and sees Father Kinley clutching his own chest with blood spilling through his robe and his hands. The blade drops from his hands, and he stumbles backwards into the arms of another cop who ties his hands behind his back and leads him out of the room to seek medical attention. 

 

Although, she can’t help but want the shot to be fatal. He deserved it. 

 

Dan reaches for the blade after handcuffing one of the men who were still left, and grabs an evidence bag from his pocket and placed it inside. Chloe stood still in the entrance, unsure of what to do since everything was handled. 

 

It all happened so fast. She was glad for it, but it seemed like five minutes ago she was just in a chokehold watching Lucifer wait in anticipation to die. It just showed how quickly events could change and how lucky she was. Chloe didn’t have to watch him die, and she was so grateful for that. 

 

“Chloe?” Dan calls for her, and she snaps back into reality and looks to him only to seem him gesture to Lucifer who was still tied to the chair. “I think you guys need to talk.” He says softly, only after sending Lucifer a small smile. (He would’ve slapped a hand on his shoulder, if the other guy wasn’t bleeding but he wanted to be nice.) 

 

Chloe walks over to Lucifer, and feels her hands tremble as they try to untie the restraints on his hands. She knelt down behind his chair, fully expecting for him to be unresponsive since she could still hear him wince from time to time, but she manages to let the ropes fall to the ground with a thud. The minute she realizes that his hands are free, her fingers trace delicately onto his interlocked hands. He was sensitive to touch, but Lucifer squeezes her hand to reassure her that he was okay. That gesture was enough to make her pull back and walk back around to face him. 

 

“Hi.” She whispers, kneeling down again and moving his shirt out of the way so she could examine the wound. Dan would probably send a doctor if they took long but she wanted to check for herself. 

 

Lucifer replies, trying not to wince when he feels her sudden cold fingers on his warm mixture of skin and blood. “You’re cold.” He says with a groan. 

 

She dismisses him, and it makes Lucifer look down at her and realize that she had tears in her eyes. She was really trying not to burst into tears, but it was a fight she was slowly losing. A shaky hand unwinds from his back and brushed a few hairs away from Chloe’s face and she looks down, her words are straightforward and oblivious to his action. 

 

“Dan is right, we need to talk.” 

 

“Okay.” Lucifer nods, wanting to do anything to calm her. They both needed explanations, and he was happy to provide. As expected from both ends, a medic comes rushing into the room to disrupt the silence and strides over to him. The medic apologized when he needed to take Chloe’s spot in front of Lucifer, but she doesn’t say anything. 

 

She stands next to Lucifer, grabs his hand and waits for him to speak and continue his sentence. Chloe wanted him to say something else, she doesn’t want to leave. 

 

“Stay?” Lucifer looks up at her, jaw tight as the medic cleans his wounds. His eyes are gentle, a thumb caressing the back of her hand mindlessly. 

 

Chloe smiles as a tear falls down her cheek, “Yeah, of course.” 

 

So she stayed and counted down the minutes until they could be alone and get everything off their chest. It won’t be like exactly where they left off all those months ago, but it might be better. It has to be.  


	5. For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe have their talk after seven months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah?! It’s the last chapter (it’s much shorter than the rest!) and I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads and have read this fic in its entirety. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is the ending to my first multi chapter Lucifer story and I’m hoping there’s many more in the future. I hope you all enjoyed and are left in suspense and excitement for season 4 that’s coming in a few months! 
> 
>  
> 
> Until my next fic, thank you <3

If there was one emotion she would describe herself as right then in this moment, it would be thankful. She didn’t have to worry about confronting Lucifer since he was next to her, she didn’t have to worry about his life at stake or how it felt to watch him plead for her safety. He was injured, but he was okay. Nothing happened to either of them, and she’s grateful. 

 

Her hand was still interlocked with Lucifer’s as they were surrounded by their friends. Maze had arrived to the scene after the investigation went under way, and she was fuming. She had a devil blade clutched in one hand and large strides to get to Lucifer once she saw him. Chloe expected for her to hit him, or scream at someone but Maze didn’t do anything like that. If anything, she had walked up to Lucifer’s side and wrapped a single arm around his neck and pulled him close. 

 

She could be angry all she wanted, but Lucifer was in danger and he was safe and that’s all mattered to anyone who cared about him. As more time passed and minutes went by, Chloe found herself leaning against the ambulance door trying not to let the tiredness she felt in her bones get to her. 

 

“ _Chloe_?” A concerned voice calls out trying to get her attention. It was much softer than the louder noises of people having conversations and lights flashing against the surface, so she looks up. It was Lucifer, and she quickly stands up straighter incase he needed something but he looked just as worried for her than she was for him. He licks his lips, “You should go home if you’re tired.” 

 

“No,” Chloe responds instantly, shaking her head. “I’m staying.” 

 

She may be exhausted and struggling to stay awake, but she would much rather fall asleep against a car with Lucifer next to her than in her bed. 

 

She didnt want to be away from him anymore, not at any time, not if needed. 

 

“I’m not used to you being so quiet if I’m honest.” Lucifer admits, stretching slightly as he tries not to flinch. He had been sitting on the edge of a ambulance truck, legs dangling over and he hasn’t moved much. “Even with the time spent apart.” 

 

Chloe feels a dagger in her chest, and her heart wants to burst. He liked hearing her talk, and she wonders how deprived he must’ve been of being around someone he loved. She made a mistake, and she regrets it. 

 

“A lot happened today.” She sighs, now standing in front of him. Her right hand is still enclosed with his, and she squeezes tight. 

 

“I know you probably wouldn’t want me to say this aloud, but being stuck with a priest for ten hours—“ Lucifer pauses and looks down at their hands, he looked shocked. “it felt like I was back home.” 

 

“Home as in...” Chloe hesitates, letting him know that she understands. There was people around them, caught up in their own wind of conversations and she understood that even if he felt comfortable about talking freely about his celestial origins, she didn’t want to freak him out. She remembers that she  knows he’s the actual devil. 

 

Lucifer’s voice sounds small, like he’s reminiscing on memories that aren’t good. “Yes, home as in _that_.” 

 

“What did he do to you?” Chloe asks softly, shifting closer to him and staying engaged. He’s silent, and stiff as he won’t even spare her a real look in her eyes. “I’m here for you Lucifer and I’m not going anywhere.” She means those words with every ounce of certainty she had, and for the first time in seven months....it’s true. 

 

He looks up at her, and the creases of his eyes soften. He looked younger, if that was even possible, but he looked lost and afraid still. As he was struggling to find the correct way to speak, Chloe was trying not to rip herself apart even more for not being there for him. She stumbles trying to make things less awkward for him, “I’m sorry for leaving for so long, I didn’t know how to approach you after—“ 

 

“I expected it,” Lucifer blurts out, like he’s speaking for the first time of his life with how forced it sounded. “But it didn’t take away from how hurt I was.” 

 

Chloe frowns deeply, feeling her eyes well up with tears. “I never wanted you to feel like that, I just didn’t _know_ Lucifer.” She takes a deep breath, trying to look away but his hand instantly grabs onto her forearm to pull her back to him. 

 

He pleads, “I don’t want you to think it’s your fault, because it never was. It’s just how I revealed myself, and we can’t do anything to change how that happened.” 

 

She turns back to him, a hand curling around his wrist to hold. His eyes were wide, his undereye circles were dark and weary, he didn’t look like himself. She stutters, “I-I don’t know how to not think that, Lucifer.” Chloe rests her hand on his good shoulder, and once she feels grounded, she continues, “It’s so hard because I missed you so much.” 

 

Her heart was beating fast, rapid in her chest like a caged animal who wants to be free. It was a fitting metaphor, as Chloe wants to rid herself of guilt and sadness as she thought back to these past few months without Lucifer in her life, and just focus on how they’d move forward. _Forward not backwards_ , as she stated before. She was getting lost in his eyes before she had a chance to realize he was doing the same. 

 

“I missed you too, Detective.” He says with his usual light teasing voice, but after a few seconds, he backtracks with a frown. “ _Chloe_ , I missed you terribly.”  

 

She just has to break into a smile and let a few tears fall, for the first time of the day, they weren’t of sadness but of relief and joy. “I thought you would hate me.” 

 

“If I didn’t have this _lovely_ gash on my chest right now,” He lets out something that sounds like a sigh and low growl mixed together, “I would never let you go so that you’d understand that I could never hate you.” 

 

Chloe knew that he didn’t mean it to sound so harsh, but he was angry with her realizations. It made her feel foolish for ever thinking he could ever think such a thing, but it was the agony and loneliness talking for seven months and not her. Not the real deal. 

 

“Why don’t you hate me?” Chloe honestly feels like they’re the only two people outside the church, like they’re alone in a parking lot full of people. “I’ve felt horrible these past few months for the restrictions I put on myself.” 

 

“I knew we were different and telling you about my Devil face would’ve made things more complicated.” Lucifer responds with certainty, his lips flatten when he tries to move. He wants to be closer to the woman in front of him, wants to be engulfed in her arms and never let her out of his sight. It could’ve made him giddy if he let it, feeling a weight lift from his sore shoulders that she believed who he was. “The only other person I told about my true self was Linda, and it took her a few weeks and some forced visits to convince her that I was normal and hadn’t changed.” His hand creeps up her arm and rests in the hollow of her neck and he felt Chloe shiver, “But with you, I wasn’t sure if you’d think I had stayed the same because of the dancing we did around eachother.” 

 

His thumb was caressing a potential bruise on her neck, and she melts.  

 

“Why is this so complicated?” She says humorously, tilting her head as she cups his hand that’s on her neck. She feels warm under his touch, and it convinced her that it was the only reason he wasn’t letting go. 

 

Not that she wanted him to leave but still. Chloe herself was deprived of his touch and affection, shamelessly one of the main things she’s missed about him so close to her. “We were closer than ever to doing something about how we felt.” 

 

With confidence, he spoke with a shy smile, “My feelings have only gotten stronger so I’m begging—“ Lucifer wonders if he’s saying what she wants to hear, unsure because of her wide eyes staring back at him. “Don’t tell me that you don’t have any for me.” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “Are you serious right now?” She places herself inbetween his legs and a hand snakes around her waist. Lucifer inhales deeply, scared to tighten his hold on her incase she would vanish. “Every single thing I said in there was true, so my feelings are real.” 

 

He exhales, “No more running away from this, whatever we have.” 

 

She doesn’t say anything, because her actions spoke louder. She wraps a single arm around his neck and rests her head on top of Lucifer’s — thankful for the height advantage she had for his sitting position — and her fingers entangle in his black curls. He suddenly groans into her neck, oblivious to how Chloe was still jumpy about putting him in any more pain than he already was. She pulls away slightly, “Did I hurt you?” 

 

“No, you didn’t.” Chloe gives him a look and he caves into her apology, “I wanted to do more than I’m allowed to, and I forgot I was injured.” 

 

She freezes, unable to let herself move away from him if it wasn’t what she wanted. If she walked away, he would heal faster, but if she stayed in his arms than she could be with him. It was a war on her mind, “Maybe I should go, I-I don’t want you to hurt yourself even more.” 

 

Lucifer uses one of his arms to scoot himself closer to the edge of the ambulance trunk — he truly hated being in this thing — and he pulls Chloe towards him again. She gasps, “You aren’t going anywhere, detective.” 

 

Then it hits her, right in the face. He didn’t want to leave her either, and he needs her to be with him right now. They felt the exact same about eachother and neither of them wanted to leave their side, he still loved her and felt every need to protect her.  She just had to ask him, “Did you really think you were gonna die before?” 

 

“Honestly,” Lucifer begins, resting his head in her neck and she returns the affection by leaning her head to rest on his. “And I’ll do it again, I couldn’t see you get hurt because of me.” 

 

“Lucifer,” Chloe asks, “You didn’t think I would want to see you die? Did you?” 

 

“I knew it was going to obviously be hard for you to watch, but I would’ve rather dealt with knowing you were going to live because of me, than seeing you get killed by someone who wants me dead.” He says truthfully, and suddenly there’s flashes of light bursting through his forehead like lightning. She could feel it against her skin,  _His Devil face_. He was angry, and Chloe had to stop him before he went full rage on his emotions or do something he regrets. She knows he could control it, he’s just losing his temper when it comes to her. “I would’ve torn that man to pieces if I could.” 

 

It comes out like a growl, and that was her last straw. Chloe looks around frantically to see if anyone paid any attention to them, but Dan had taken Maze to see Trixie a few minutes ago and everyone else had been paying attention to the crime scene. She pulls away and grabs his face, “Don’t lose control, you don’t have to be angry.” 

 

“Chloe, he used you to get to me! That poor excuse of a man who serves my father,” He pauses to look up at her with narrowed eyes, his jaw clenched. “He deserves to be punished for what he did to you, to _us_.” 

 

She ignores how her heart skips skips a beat but argues back, “He’s gonna get all the punishment he needs in a jail cell and locked away.” She was going to stop there but she decides to be honest with him, “I trusted him Lucifer, and he broke that. I spoke to him about you and he used that against _you_.” 

 

Lucifer huffs out angrily, hesitant with his words so he chooses not to reply. He could tell how torn up she was about this situation, so he doesn’t push it. He would be damned if he tested her limits with him so soon, after he just got her back. 

 

“I understand.” He admits, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb and feeling the tension in his face loosen. He could control himself now, as long as she’s there. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Chloe takes her turn and nuzzles her face in his neck, and Lucifer feels his whole body turn warm. He’s on fire with a love he can’t describe, but won’t dare stop the feeling from spreading. 

 

“It’s nothing to be sorry for, I’m just glad no one got hurt.” 

 

“I’m glad _you_ didn’t get hurt, Chloe.” 

 

Its silent for what felt like a few more minutes. Lucifer held Chloe as best he could, and she didn’t mind any awkward struggles or positions to keep them both comfortable. She was just happy to be with him, and be in his space. 

 

She takes a long breath, “Did the doctors say you could go home?” 

 

“Yes,” Lucifer answers, and Chloe knows he’s smiling when she feels his mouth curl upwards against her hair. He places a sweet kiss onto her head, and she closes her eyes to relish in it. “Why do you ask?” 

 

“Because, _maybe_ you’d let me come over to spend the night?” Chloe asks him softly, grinning when he chuckles against her. “Or would the healing be a problem and you’d want me far away for a while?” 

 

She takes notice when he freezes for a second, but then he sounds more confident than he had in the entire conversation. “I wouldn’t care if this injury didn’t heal for the rest of our days together,” That part makes her heart soar into the sky — apparently the Devil made the stars too? — “I could never deny a beautiful night spent with you after the two hundred and thirteen days we spent apart.” 

 

With a hand placed on his chest, the only thing she could express was shock written all over her face. “You counted?” 

 

“Of course I did.” Lucifer explains, “It was Hell for me and you to not see eachother.” 

 

”We could’ve done something about it, I should’ve pushed my feelings aside and went to see you—“ Chloe groans, wishing things were different. 

 

She doesn’t expect for Lucifer to hum in response and out of all things, sound happy with her saying that. An arm tightens around her, making Chloe know for sure that he wouldn’t leave. They were okay, and they’d only get better. 

 

“That’s the beauty of this moment we’re sharing,” Lucifer says, “It’s because we didn’t do something about our feelings with eachother after I revealed myself to you, that makes this so special. It’s because I didn’t go to speak to you during these seven months that I realized how much I loved _you_.” 

 

Chloe feels a tear run down her cheek and that’s when she realized her own interpretation of these past few months without Lucifer. It was because of how guilty she felt about leaving him when she had absolutely no idea how to confront his identity, that she realized that he never changed. 

 

He’s apart of her just as much as she’s apart of his life, and Chloe still loves him just as much as the day she saw his Devil face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
